Vehicle seats generally have a seat frame which is fastened to a length-adjustable top rail, for example, and a seat pan which is fastened to the seat frame, the seat frame being height-adjustable, for example. For example, cushions and comfort apparatuses such as a seat pan heater and massage apparatuses may be mounted on the seat pan.
Seat pans which are to be fixedly mounted on the seat frame as well as seat pans which are adjustable with respect to the seat frame, in particular tilt-adjustable seat pans for improving seat comfort, are known. The seat pan generally has a sufficiently rigid design to provide a high level of crash safety; it may be formed, for example, by side profiles and transverse tubes which connect the side profiles, thus providing high rigidity.
EP 2 666 663 A1 describes a seat pan or seat shell which is designed as a continuous plastic part having a plurality of slots, and which is placed from above onto a seat cushion structure.
DE 10 2009 040 901 A1 describes a seat pan or seat shell which is formed from a glass fiber-reinforced plastic material, the seat pan having a continuous seat surface with a fan structure, made up of ribs for reinforcement, provided on the bottom side.
However, those types of seat pan constructions are relatively heavy and must be designed with a high level of material expenditure in order to have sufficient strength and rigidity along with a high degree of seat comfort.